


(A bit of) Shadow and Blush

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, makeup artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: If anyone told him that Crowe, tiny spitfire Crowe Altius, would one day be walking down Eos’ most prestigious runway and that he, Nyx Ulric, was responsible for doing her makeup, he would have laughed at him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	(A bit of) Shadow and Blush

If anyone told him that Crowe, tiny spitfire Crowe Altius, would one day be walking down Eos’ most prestigious runway and that he, Nyx Ulric, was responsible for doing her makeup, he would have laughed at them.

Alas, here he was, just barely keeping himself from snapping at Crowe who was fidgeting in her haute couture dress, made by the legendary clothing designer Cor Leonis, as he applied her makeup. “Sweetie, if you don’t stop fidgeting, I won’t be able to get your blush done.”

Crowe stopped fidgeting and glared at him instead. “Do I need to get blush done? I don't think no one will be close enough to stare at my face anyway?” He scowled and continued applying blush and blending in the pale reds into her skin. “Couldn’t you just apply foundation and be done with it?”

He finished applying the blush and looked at her. “Close your eyes, Crowe.” Crowe scowled but did as she was bid so that he could apply eyeshadow and add the finishing touches. “You will be strutting your stuff down a bright runway and, even if no one is close enough to see it, you can bet those bright lights can pick out badly done makeup. Open your eyes, dear.” Nyx tilted his head from side to side and then tilted Crowe’s head from side to side to make sure the makeup was applied properly before closing his makeup case, satisfied. “Besides, the makeup is there to highlight your features and the dress, so it has to be perfect. We’re all done here, Crowe.”

“Finally.” Nyx rolled his eyes as Crowe hopped off the seat and all but stormed her way towards the front of the room. A few harried looking assistants followed over her to make sure the drape of her dress was just right. It was a wonder that Crowe was one of the most sought after models given her temperament and attitude. She hadn’t changed much since they were kids in the playground, supermodel or no.

He turned to his friend Libertus who was standing behind him with a clipboard in his hand, “now, whose next?”


End file.
